


Being The Bigger Person:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Crushes, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e09 Hau'oli La Ho'omaika'I (Happy Thanksgiving), Football, Friendship, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Invitation, Olive Branch/Olive Branches, Peace, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Secret Crush, Talking, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, Trash Talk/Trash Talking, Visit/Visiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: This is the episode, where Steve invites Grover to play in the annual ohana football game, & to Thanksgiving, What does he say to her?, Does she accept?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*





	Being The Bigger Person:

*Summary: This is the episode, where Steve invites Grover to play in the annual ohana football game, & to Thanksgiving, What does he say to her?, Does she accept?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*

Steve McGarrett had a smile on his face, He & Captain Louanne "Lou" Grover found common ground, & actually are getting along with each other, when he found out that Louanne was gonna be alone for Thanksgiving, He decided to be the bigger person, & invite her, so he paid her a visit at her office at **_HPD_**.

Captain Louanne "Lou" Grover was going over tactical plans for the next case that **_SWAT_** is needed for, she was in such a good mood, that she could not help it, Ever since she & McGarrett stopped arguing with each other, & listened to one another, They ended up saving over 300 lives together, & they made it a point to the Governor, That the other deserves all of the credit, She was relaxing for a second, when she heard a knock at the door, & smiled when she saw it was Steve at the door.

"Excuse me, Captain, Got a second ?", he asked, Lou said with a smile, "Come on in, Commander, It's Lou or Louanne, please", Steve nodded, & said, "As long as you call me Steve", Lou nodded, & said, "What's up, Steve ?", "I heard that your kids are not gonna be with you for Thanksgiving, & I was wondering if you would like to spend it with me & my family ?", Lou was speechless, & said this to him.

"I am just gonna relax & be myself, I mean I don't want to intrude on your celebration & fun", she said softly, making excuses, cause basically she was gonna stay home & cry, then have some tv dinners. "Bullshit, I think that you are not gonna do anything, No one should be alone on fucking Thanksgiving", he said in argumentive tone.

"OK, Sure, If you insist, I will come, I will make my world famous pumpkin pie", she said with a smile, That made Steve smile, "We eat at 6:00, & if you want, You can play with us at the park, we do football, Can you play ?", The Beautiful _**SWAT Commander**_ gave him a "duh" look, & replied with attitude, "You forget where I come from, McGarrett ?, I will whip your ass, Mr "All State" Quarterback", she had confident smile on her face.

"Bring it then, **_SWAT_** ", Steve said with a smile in a challenging tone, "Oh, I definitely will, **_Five-O_** ", she said challenging him right back, "See you at the park at 7:00, Captain", Lou replied, "With bells on, Commander", He checked her out, & smiled bigger, then left for the day. **"Damn, He is so fine"** , she thought to herself, as she concentrates on the rest of her work for the day, & forgets about her crush on Commander Steve McGarrett for the time being, & focus on her career. She wants to go far, & she is determined to do it. But she is happy now, that they are not fighting.

The End.


End file.
